


Reveille

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [122]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Takeda is bad at waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Tetsu was a terrible riser, but Keishin had his ways.





	Reveille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423368) by otai. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

Keishin’s arm lashed out in the dark until the shrieking wail of the alarm clock finally ceased. It was early — damned early — but both of them had early volleyball practice, and it wouldn't do for the coach or the faculty advisor to skip practice to lie in bed for an extra hour.

With a loud yawn, Keishin peeled himself out of bed, unwrapping Tetsu’s limbs spidered around his torso. He received a cranky whine in reply, but it was already getting close to the time they would have to leave.

In a brisk motion, Keishin peeled all the covers off the bed. Tetsu moaned in protest, his bare ass sticking in the air. “‘S cold.”

Grabbing a pair of sweats, Keishin chucked them in Tetsu’s direction and chortled. “Put that thing away before we’re both late.”

“Yada.” The word was smothered by Tetsu’s face buried in the pillow, and with a jerk, that was gone, as well. Tetsu curled into a ball, so Keishin rolled his eyes and pulled Tetsu off the bed by the ankle.

Looking betrayed but resigned, Tetsu tugged on his sweats and allowed himself to be steered to the bathroom to start the day. Keishin handed him an already pasted toothbrush before pulling out his own.

Keishin blithely brushed, only stirring from the trance of normalcy when he felt something drop onto his shoulder. He snorted when he saw Tetsu’s cheek planted on his shoulder, his toothbrush dangling precariously from his mouth.

“You're so cute it's almost gross,” Keishin murmured, easing the toothbrush from Tetsu’s mouth and shaking him back awake. “Oi,” he grunted. “You really need to wake up.”

Tetsu did nothing of the sort, and Keishin rinsed off the toothbrushes so he could take stronger action.

His arms wrapped around Tetsu from behind, and with a smug chuckle, he slid his hand down the front of Tetsu’s sweatpants and palmed his crotch.

Like a light switch being thrown, Tetsu was awake and wired in almost an instant. He listed into Keishin’s touch, grinding until he was hard and whimpering for more.

 _That’ll do it_ , Keishin mused, a wicked grin on his lips as he coaxed Tetsu out of his sweats and turned on the shower. Stripping himself down as well, he dragged Tetsu in after him and brought their lips together.

A lot more alert than he had been only moments before, Tetsu’s mouth latched onto Keishin’s, shoving him against the wall of the shower. Keishin’s back hit the tile with a wet slap, and he growled in reply.

Keishin latched his hands onto Tetsu’s behind and hoisted him up, and legs wrapped tightly around his waist in reply. “Oh, so now you’re awake.”

Tetsu’s eyes screwed shut and he panted, “You know I'm useless without coffee.” He writhed in Keishin’s arms when he was roughly pinned against the shower door, his ass catching on the hanging rail.

The door buffeted the rails as Keishin ground his own arousal into Tetsu’s grip, which was fastened around both their cocks. His pace quickening, Keishin thrust with mounting urgency, lubricated by the warm shower and fueled by Tetsu’s breathy cries echoing throughout the whole bathroom.

“Fuck, how can you even sound so good?” Keishin buried his face into the soft slope of Tetsu’s shoulder, hissing against his smooth skin. “Oh, we’re so gonna be late.”

Tetsu dug his fingers into Keishin’s hair, pulling on the roots until Keishin moaned at the honeyed ache in the pit of his stomach. Their mouths met sloppily, and it wasn't long before the tightly wound coil inside Keishin unleashed, and he spilled himself between their slickened bodies, pushing his way through completion until Tetsu quickly followed.

Panting, Keishin gently lowered Tetsu back on his wobbling legs, lips brushing together softly. Both of them all smiles, they took turns washing each other down until their pruning fingers and the smell of brewing coffee coaxed them out.

Keishin fetched two mugs of coffee while Tetsu dressed, and he was wrangling his the around his neck when Keishin returned to tug on his track suit. “Drink up. We’re watching video today.”

Taking his first drag of coffee, Tetsu hummed and nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Ready in under a minute, Keishin offered his arm and they left the house together, only a few minutes late after all.


End file.
